


Cielo

by Milady_Silvia



Series: DBNA [89]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Cyborgs, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25860133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Cielo ruberà il cuore di Vetrunks, ma non è tutto facile come sembra.
Series: DBNA [89]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1039598





	1. Chapter 1

Cap.1

Nel cielo scuro senza luna passavano delle pesanti nuvole cariche di pioggia.

Un’ombra molto grande, piegata su se stessa, portava con sé un sacco. I suoi passi erano lenti e strascicati. Si diresse verso una figura incappucciata, ritorta su se stessa, che emanava una luce opaca simile alla foschia.

“Hai portato ciò che ti ho ordinato?” chiese quest’ultima.

Il gigante lasciò cadere il sacco davanti ai suoi piedi.

“Sì, padrone” rispose con voce metallica.

La figura più minuta fece apparire delle lucine dorate e si piegò, aprendo il sacco, trovandovi al suo interno sette sfere arancioni.

“Padrone, sono proprio loro?” domandò una voce femminile, mentre una figura incappucciata più longilinea saltava da un albero e gli atterrava alle spalle. Aveva dei lunghi capelli castani rossicci.

Il gigante aveva dei capelli neri che gli ricadevano davanti al viso.

“Sì, abbiamo le sfere del drago” sussurrò quello minuto, con una voce rauca da anziano. I suoi occhi dalle iridi viola guizzavano di malvagità.

Il colosso mormorò: “Ho scoperto che hanno aggiunto una frase segreta. Solo con quella si può attivare”.

Il padrone fece un ghigno storto.

“Oh, sapremo scoprirlo” sussurrò mellifluo. La sua risata rauca risuonò tutt’intorno.

***

Ely si legò la ciocca di capelli rosa in una treccina, e saltellò un paio di volte sul posto, guardando il proprio riflesso allo specchio. Indossava una tutina azzurra da cheerleader, formata da pantaloncini inguinali e top, con il simbolo dell’Orange school all’altezza del petto. La sua pelle rosea era leggermente arrossata all’altezza delle gote.

“Sono due settimane che mi preparo per le selezioni di oggi. Mi prenderanno questa volta, ne sono sicura!” si fece forza, serrando un pugno. Aveva le labbra rese rosa acceso dal lucidalabbra ed il viso truccato.

< Ho rinunciato ai dolci e al loro posto solo insalata. Mi sono svegliata tutti i giorni alle cinque per allenarmi. Ho persino fatto lezioni di canto e dizione per riuscire a scandire bene le frasi!

Non c’è niente che io non abbia fatto per entrare in squadra > pensò. Si guardò le unghie laccate di rosa acceso e socchiuse gli occhi.

< Solo così potrò seguire gli allenamenti del club di baseball. Chissà se Gorin si deciderà finalmente a notarmi! > pensò, passandosi la mano tra i morbidi capelli biondi. Si allontanò dallo specchio dell’armadio e dalla scrivania recuperò una bandana, indossandola.

< Anche se le altre ragazze ce l’hanno con me, non mi arrenderò! Per amore si fanno queste follie e dimostrerò a tutti che sarò la migliore cheerleader di sempre! >.

Udì il citofono e corse a rispondere.

“Sì?” domandò.

“Sono May, scendi. Sono venuta a prenderti con la macchina” disse la figlia di Goku.

“Scendo subito” rispose Ely. Posò il citofono e preparò le ultime cose.

< Non ho mai capito come Gorin si sia potuto mettere con una come lei. Più passano gli anni, più ha un carattere fastidioso e aggressivo > pensò.


	2. Cap. 2

Cap. 2

Gorin gettò indietro la testa, facendo ondeggiare il lungo codino di capelli mori.

“Non puoi buttare tutti quei soldi in beneficenza. Finirà che sarai tu a chiedere la carità” borbottò.

Ely giocherellava con la sua unica ciocca rosa, che risaltava tra i suoi capelli biondi.

Era seduta accanto a Gorin su un muretto.

“Mio padre è nato in un villaggio molto povero. Non avevano cibo, acqua, vestiti e norme igenico-sanitarie. È stato malaticcio e sottopeso per diversi anni.

Ogni volta che aiuto un bambino povero, penso che magari un giorno avrà una figlia come me” spiegò Ely.

Gorin sbuffò sonoramente.

“Quanto ci mette May ad uscire? Quasi quasi non l’aspetto e volo via” borbottò.

Ely si mordicchiò il labbro.

< Questa è la mia occasione > pensò.

“Io non sono molto brava a volare, ma sono stanca anche io di aspettare. Mi daresti un passaggio?” domandò.

Gorin la guardò.

< Ultimamente non vado molto d’accordo con May, ma penso che non dovrei dare passaggio a delle belle ragazze.

Lei è sempre stata più piccola di noi e non mi ero mai accorto di quanto fosse cresciuta >. Le sue orecchie divennero vermiglie e fece un sorriso affascinante. < Oh, andiamo. Non se ne accorge mai quando faccio ‘amicizia’ con altre ragazze. Perché questa volta dovrebbe essere diverso? > si chiese.

“Ci conviene aspettare, ma… Se vuoi possiamo conoscerci meglio. Hai altri hobby oltre mandare messaggi con i soldi per i poveri?” le domandò.

Ely annuì.

“Diversi” lo rassicurò.

***

“’Secchio, dimmi che non lo stai veramente facendo” gemette Vetrunks.

Il fratello minore si allontanò il bicchierone di vetro dalle labbra e lo guardò, aveva le labbra sporche di ketchup.

“Cosa c’è?” domandò.

“Cosa stai bevendo?” chiese secco Vetrunks.

“Coca-cola con ghiaccio” rispose Gill.

Vetrunks giocherellò con il telecomando

“E cosa stiamo mangiando?” lo interrogò.

“Hot dog” disse Gill.

“Appunto! Con gli hot dog ci va la birra, non la coca-cola!” lo rimproverò Vetrunks con tono sofferente.

“Quante storie. Lo sai che sono astemio” borbottò Gill.

“La birra è birra. Tutti sopportano la birra” piagnucolò Vetrunks. Divorò due hot dog.

***

Johnny trattenne il fiato, mentre il suo viso era a due dita da quello di Kamhara, che gli il mikado che teneva in bocca, stretto tra i denti.

“Non c’è n’è bisogno, finiscilo pure tu” esalò.

Kamy lo fece ondeggiare e mosse la testa, mugolando, invogliandolo.

“Solo un morso” bofonchiò.

John chiuse gli occhi e ne addentò l’altra parte, lo sgranocchiarono fino a sfiorarsi le labbra a vicenda.

Johnny si ritirò, rosso in volto, mentre Kamhara gli sorrideva.

< Spero funzioni per dimostrargli il mio amore, come diceva Crilin > pensò quest’ultima. Alcune ciocche vermiglie le erano finite davanti al viso.

“Buono” mormorò John.

“Mamma, papà! Avevate detto che approfittavamo di questo periodo sulla Terra per visitare i parchi naturali! Dai! Voglio invitare anche Jaden!” gridò il figlio dalla stanza accanto.

“Quei due vanno molto d’accordo, vero?” chiese John.

Kamy annuì.

“Così sembrerebbe” ammise.

***

Miranda era seduta su un prato verdeggiante, il giornale in mano.

“Certo che quel Vetrunks è proprio fortunato. Bello, geniale e miliardario” borbottò.

Simy arrossì, incassando il capo tra le spalle.

< Sì, ma con un carattere veramente complicato. Non so come Goshin riesca a sopportarlo.

Sarà meglio che non dica a Miranda che è il cugino problematico del mio fidanzato > pensò.

“Chissà come dev’essere vivere di rendita. Per noi orfani senza un soldo è una vita di lussi sfrenati inimmaginabile”. Proseguì Miranda.

“Penso che anche una vita semplice sia bellissima” rispose Simy.

Miranda ribatté: “Vorrei 


	3. Cap.3

Cap.3

Joé e Vegeta erano intenti a preparare una serie di hot dog.

“Da quando avete aperto qui, è diventata un'abitudine fissa prendersi almeno un panino” disse Ely.

Joé gliene porse uno, mentre il gemello recuperava i soldi che gli porgeva la cucina.

“Una sana abitudine” disse Joé.

< Soprattutto per le vostre finanze > pensò Ely.

Dalyla guardò il panino di Ely e fece una smorfia.

“Ely, lasciatelo dire. Tu di hot dog non hai capito nulla” borbottò Dalyla. Si sedette su un muretto e accavallò le gambe affusolate, dalla pelle liscia. Si era sporcata con il rosso dei mattoncini sia le dita che la minigonna.

“Sentiamo, perché?” domandò la nipote di Crilin.

“Semplice. Mostarda, non senape. Quello è il segreto degli Hot-dog. Il condimento che tanto esalti non è neanche quello più adatto” ribatté Dalyla.

“La mostarda la puoi mettere negli hamburger, per quanto mi riguarda, ma non si abbina per niente alla salsiccia” borbottò Ely.

Gwendy rispose: “Non importa come si mangi il panino. L’importante è che sia ben cucinato”.

“Ben detto” le dissero in coro i gemelli.

***

May ingoiò uno sbadiglio, guardando con insistenza il semaforo, mentre stringeva il borsone a sé, al suo interno c’era la sua tuta da allenamento.

“… In questo modo a mio padre è venuto in mente di brevettare un nuovo tipo di apparecchio acustico. Io lo trovo assolutamente divertente. Quel vecchietto…”. La voce di Evoly era fastidiosamente costante e le rimbombava nelle orecchie.

La figlia di Goku osservò il proprio riflesso nel finestrino di una macchina volante che le sfrecciò davanti.

< Quanto è noiosa! > pensò. Scattò il verde.

“Oh, devo andare. Alla prossima!” salutò. Attraversò le strisce correndo via.

< Gorin ha di nuovo trovato una scusa per non vederci. Secondo lui sono stupida! L’ho capito che sono un paio di anni che mi tradisce con qualunque bella ragazza trovi sulla sua via > pensò. Si grattò il collo sudato e sospirò. < Solo che non trovo il coraggio di lasciarlo. L’abitudine è dura a morire >.

“Devo sbrigarmi. Ho promesso ad Ely di raggiungerla presto”.

< Gli altri saranno già lì > pensò.

***

“La lasagna vegetariana? Sei proprio sicuro?” domandò Kamhara, impallidendo.

Jaden si voltò verso di lei e batté un paio di volte le palpebre.

“Sì, e allora?” domandò. Teneva i capelli biondi legati in una coda, alcune ciocche ne sfuggivano, andando in parte a coprire le sue orecchie aguzze.

“Tua madre come l’ha presa? Insomma, penso sia il cibo più sbagliato e strano del mondo” gemette Kamhara, mentre le sue iridi erano verde prato.

Jaden assottigliò gli occhi e sospirò, sentendo ridacchiare il commerciante dietro il bancone.

“Zia, non puoi fare questo ragionamento ogni volta” borbottò.

“Le lasagne sono le lasagne” gemette Kamy.

Jaden scosse il capo.

“Sono più leggere, mettiamola così. Oggi devo andare ad una festa e preferisco essere in forma” cambiò discorso.

Kamhara inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Una festa?” domandò.

Jaden annuì.

“La organizza Vetrunks” le rispose.

***

“Benvenuti alla mia Pool Party” disse Vetrunks, allargando le braccia.

“A cosa siamo venuti?” domandò piano Goshin.

“A una festa in piscina da ricconi” rispose Gorin a bassa voce.

“..E cosa si mangia?” interrogò May. Guardò la cacofonia di colori prodotta da tutto ciò che galleggiava dalla piscina, che andava dai materassini, a dei tavoli gonfiabili.

< Non riconosco l’ultima di moltissime di quelle cose. Sono quasi sicura quella sia una balena gonfiabile > pensò.

“Ho ordinato da BBQ” spiegò Vetrunks.

“Io voglio l’hot-dog con la senape” specificò Ely.

“Io con la mostarda”. S’inserì Dalyla.

“Io possibilmente vegetariano”. S’inserì Jaden.


	4. Cap.4

Cap.4

May si legò i lunghi capelli corvini in una treccia, facendo ondeggiare il resto delle ciocche, che larghe si sollevavano fino a dare vita ad una zazzera che ricordava una cespuglio.

Al collo aveva appesa una gemma a forma di lacrima d’intenso colore verde.

Goku la guardò dirigersi verso la porta d’uscita e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Come fai ad assomigliarmi tanto, ma ad essere una ragazza così bella?” le domandò.

La ragazza si voltò, indossava una tuta arancione come quella del genitore.

“Dici, papà?” domandò.

Goku sorrise.

“Stai attenta. Fuori sarà pieno di ragazzi che ti cercano” disse, facendogli l’occhiolino.

< Sarà meglio non dirgli che Gorin mi ha piantato di nuovo. Sono stata fino ad adesso ad urlare al telefono, cercando di non piangere. Fortunatamente Latys e Dalyla hanno cercato di consolarmi > pensò May.

“Non esagerare, papà” disse.

“Allora, dove te ne vai?” chiese Son.

May gli rispose: “Solita paninoteca. Come sempre con Ely”.

< Perché non riesco mai a liberarmi delle abitudini >. “Dopo penso che andrò ad allenarmi”.

Goku annuì.

“Ottimo. Allenarsi è sempre la scelta migliore” si congratulò.

***

Ely indicò il proprio panino e annuì un paio di volte, facendo finire una delle ciocche rosa, che risaltavano tra i suoi capelli biondi, davanti al suo viso.

“Sai cosa rende così speciali questi hot dog?” domandò.

May si appoggiò una mano sul fianco scoperto e si portò l’altra mano al viso, sbadigliando rumorosamente.

“Cosa?” chiese.

“La senape… La senape è da intenditori e qui è davvero speciale” spiegò Ely.

May socchiuse gli occhi, facendo brillare di riflessi verde scuro i suoi occhi.

“Tu fai tutta questa strada per la senape?” chiese.

Ely annuì.

“Ne farei anche di più” rispose. Socchiuse gli occhi. “Anzi, si può dire che l’ho fatta. Sai, sono andata a visitare un venditore spaziale sulla navicella di zia Kamy” raccontò.

May chiese: “Anche a lei hai raccontato della tua passione per la senape?”.

Ely sorrise.

_“In un piatto perfetto a tema ‘carne’ ci vuole la senape. Dalyla mette la mostarda ovunque, ma non sa cosa si perde. Quello che commette è quasi un sacrilegio._

_Ascolta me, zia, ci vuole la senape” disse Ely. Si sistemò una ciocca di capelli, tinta di rosa, dietro l’orecchio. Il resto della sua lunga capigliatura, formata da setosi capelli lisci, era bionda._

_Kamhara si grattò il mento._

_“Tu la metti anche su altri alimenti” fece notare._

_“Perché ci sta in molti altri cibi, come le patatine. Però in alcuni è opzionale, non così ad esempio per gli hot-dog” spiegò Ely._

“Oh sì” si vantò.


	5. Cap.5

Cap.5

Una donna indossò una parrucca dai lunghi capelli neri, che faceva contrasto col suo camice bianco.

Sorrise, guardando il video di Vegeta che gli veniva trasmesso dallo schermo.

< Uno così lo avrei fatto ‘cantare’ volentieri. Peccato che il padrone abbia altri piani in mente > pensò.

Nell’ambiente risuonava un ronzio continuo, proveniente da diversi macchinari, interrotto solo dagli scoppiettii prodotti da alcuni alambicchi.

Si allontanò dai computer e raggiunse una vasca, che conteneva dei resti di un liquido verde fosforescente.

“Albard…” chiamò.

Un cyborg grande e grosso le si avvicinò.

“Mi serve un diversivo per gli altri ‘scimmioni’. Così che non si accorgano dei piani del padrone. Porta con te i robot da combattimento mutanti” ordinò la donna.

“Sì, Y” recitò Albard.

< Io sono la migliore tra i prototipi. Non capisco proprio perché il padre vuole servirsi del prototipo X > pensò.

***

Kamhara si chiuse i bottoni di legno della sua giacchetta viola di stoffa.

"Ti sei ricordata di pulire la mia stanza?" domandò Veki.

"Sì, principessa" disse Kamhara. Si voltò verso la principessa dai capelli color inchiostro, le sue iridi color cioccolato la fissavano.

Lory era nascosta dietro di lei, gli occhi dalle iridi azzurre le prendevano metà del viso.

"E le mie scarpe?" chiese Veki. Elly entrò nella stanza emanando un'aura di terzo livello.

"Non mi ricordavo che Kamy fosse diventata una sguattera. Perché non te le fai da sola?" domandò.

Veki digrignò i denti e Lory lanciò un versetto stridulo, scomparendo totalmente dietro la principessa.

“Perdonatela, è solo una bambina” gemette Lory.

“Sì, ma non deve crescere esattamente com’era prima” disse secca Elly.

< No, prima era peggio > pensò Kamhara.

_Veki scoppiò a ridere, dimenando la coda e passandosi le mani tra i capelli neri, dalle ciocche larghe quattro dita che schizzavano verso l’alto._

_Guardava il viso completamente vermiglio della sua sottoposta._

_Kamhara ansimava, sentendo la lingua scottare, dimenandosi la coda dalla pelliccia rosa davanti al viso, il sudore le scivolava lungo la pelle. Il calore le fece venire le lacrime agli occhi, mentre i capelli le aderivano alla pelle a causa dei rigagnoli di sudore._

_“Non sai proprio sopportare il cibo piccante” scherzò la principessa._

_Lory cercò di avvicinarsi con un bicchiere d’acqua, Veki la fermò con una mano._

_“No, deve sopportare” ordinò._

“S-sì…” disse Lory, correndo via.

“Kamy, capisco la fedeltà e tutto il resto, ma non le fai bene così. Devi avere un polso più fermo” ordinò, indicandola.

Kamhara annuì.

< Non è facile. Qui su Vegeta-sei lei è una principessa e a me viene normale fare come ho sempre fatto > pensò.

“Perché sei venuta a trovarci?” domandò.

“Ho una sorpresa” disse Elly, facendole l’occhiolino.


	6. Cap.6

Cap.6

< In genere agli allenamenti di basket Dalyla si fa accompagnare da suo padre e Trunks si accoda. Sembra sempre che mio fratello e il suo migliore amico siano inscindibili, come uniti dalla colla > rifletté May. Mise la freccia e svoltò con la macchina volante, trovandosi davanti un incolonnamento.

Dalyla sbuffò sonoramente.

“Non arriveremo mai in tempo” brontolò. Si accasciò sul borsone, col logo della palestra.

< Questa volta, però, mio fratello Goten è bloccato a letto con l’influenza. Nonostante la grande differenza di età, io e mia nipote siamo molto legate. Perciò questa incombenza è spettata a me > rifletté May.

“Non temere. Ti ho fatto partire prima perché conosco il traffico di questa zona” la rassicurò. Premette piano l’acceleratore, mentre le macchine si facevano un po’ più avanti. “Solitamente come fate ad arrivare puntuali?” chiese.

Dalyla fece una smorfia.

< Se le dico che ci andiamo in volo di nascosto si arrabbierà > rifletté.

“Partiamo ancora prima” mentì.

May annuì.

“Senti, ma è vero che Gorin ha una macchina da corsa nuova? Con quella non si arriva mai in ritardo, ne sono sicura. Io ho sentito dire che gliel’ha comprata suo zio Yamcha perché è riuscito a passare le selezioni della squadra di baseball” cambiò discorso Dalyla.

“Forse. Non ci parliamo più da quando ci siamo lasciati” rispose May.

Dalyla sospirò dalle narici.

“Pensavo fosse stata una scelta consensuale” borbottò.

May guardò le macchine dietro la sua nello specchietto, socchiudendo gli occhi.

< Sì, questo è quello che racconto in giro. Guardavo dallo specchietto centrale proprio di questa macchina il giorno in cui sono andata a trovarlo per l’ultima volta. Non lo avevo avvisato, mi sentivo eccitata dall’idea di fargli una sorpresa. L’ho sorpreso che si baciava con Ely.

Non le ho parlato per settimane, poi ho scoperto che anche lei era stata ingannata. Ci siamo chiarite solo molto tempo dopo, mi ha raccontato che lui millantava che eravamo in crisi già da un po’ e stavamo per lasciarsi.

Ricordo che quel giorno mi cambiò per sempre. Un semplice bacio, significava un tradimento profondo, sconvolgente.

Dalle mie labbra scomparve per sempre il sorriso ingenuo ereditato da mio padre > ricordò.

“Lo era, ma non ho motivo di rivederlo. Ti va un po’ di musica?” virò la discussione.

“Con piacere. Spaccami i timpani con un po’ di Metal!” la invogliò Dalyla.

May le rispose: “Con piacere”. Si passò una mano tra i capelli mori a cespuglio, che ricadevano lunghi sulle sue spalle. “Arista, riproduci: ‘Death and golden gore’”.

“Inizio la riproduzione” rispose la macchina.

***

“Certo che è strano che a voi nobili ogni tanto vengano i capelli rossi” si lamentò Sprout. Si strinse la cravatta nera che indossava.

“I capelli sono importanti per un saiyan. Significano sempre qualcosa” ribatté Veki. Serrò con entrambe le mani l’elsa della spada ed iniziò ad aumentare l’aura. Le sue iridi castane si tinsero di blu intenso. I suoi capelli, in quel momento vermigli, si alzarono verso l’alto creando una fiamma, mentre alcune ciocche si gonfiarono rimanendo proiettate verso il basso coprendole il collo abbronzato.

< Hanno ragione tutti. Sono viziata ed insopportabile.

Sprout è l’unico con cui mi sento a mio agio > pensò.

“Me lo spiegherete meglio dopo l’allenamento, principessa” disse il figlio di Radish. Posò a terra la propria borsa di pelle da medico.

Veki annuì. Notò la borsa e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Allora è vero. Stai prendendo lezioni da mio fratello” sussurrò.

Sprout rispose: “Sì. Guarire i mali degli altri è l’unica cosa che mi piace quanto combattere”.

Veki ghignò.

“Allora perché non combatti?” lo sfidò.

Sprout scrollò le spalle.

“Preferisco aspettare di curare voi dopo che vi sarete quasi fatta esplodere per allenarvi” scherzò.

“Idiota” borbottò Veki, arrossendo.

***

"Tenshinan di base è stato allenato alle arti demoniache dal suo mastro, il Genio della Gru. Ha perciò poteri legati alla voce e alla moltiplicazione di corpo e braccia. Ha deciso però di ignorare tutto questo per dedicarsi a tecniche ascetiche che lo depotenziano?" domandò Reghina.

Elly annuì. Porse il sacchetto di patatine a Kamhara.

"Non è l'unico. Io ad esempio sto dovendo obbligare il mio maestro a utilizzare le sue arti da principe dei demoni e non sentirsi un semplice alieno" borbottò.

"A me preoccupa di più il principe. Lui non riesco proprio a convincerlo a usare le sue capacità. Tutto gli ricorda quando era un mercenario" gemette. Guardò una patatina, il labbro inferiore sporto in fuori.

"Persino Crilin ignora le sue vere doti. Sembra che solo io e Kamhara vogliamo davvero spingerci al massimo" gemette Elly.

Reghina prese a sua volta una patatina e la addentò.

"Sarà perché noi saiyan vogliamo sempre superare il limite. Però, secondo questo ragionamento, anche il principe dovrebbe volerlo" gemette Kamy.

"Dobbiamo convincerli ad accettare quello che sono in realtà. Che loro vogliano oppure no". Concluse Reghina.

Elly prese una manciata di patatine e se le portò alla bocca.

“Ben detto, sorella!” gridò.


	7. Cap.7

Cap.7

Dalya camminava sul muretto, un passo dopo l’altro, le braccia spalancate e la testa sollevata, i capelli mori le ondeggiavano intorno al capo. La fascetta che le teneva ferma la frangetta era decorata dai disegni di alcuni teschietti mori, indossava innumerevoli collane e braccialetti di metallo che tintinnavano ai suoi movimenti.

Al labbro aveva un piercing. Fissava la luna piena sopra di lei, trattenendo il fiato.

“Oggi ho inseguito uno scoiattolo. Non lo facevo da quando ero bambina. Tu ne hai mai inseguito uno?” domandò, voltandosi. Nel movimento fece sollevare la gonna a pieghe. Mise le mani nelle tasche e si mise a camminare all’indietro, sempre sul muretto.

“Quando ero piccola, una volta, ho porto una ghianda ad uno scoiattolo ed è stato lui a venire da me” spiegò May.

Dalya rispose: “Tipo Biancaneve? Si vede che sei figlia di Goku, è lui il naturalista”.

May ridacchiò.

“Ti ricordo, cara nipotina, che i tuoi geni sono gli stessi. Mamma racconta sempre che tuo padre Goten si porta a casa tutti gli animaletti più strani” le ricordò.

Dalya saltò giù dal muretto, facendo sollevare la gonna abbastanza da mostrare gli slip viola, a righe bianche, col merletto, che indossava sotto.

“Figo” ammise.

***

May si sedette accanto a Vetrunks, fissando il cielo blu notte sopra di loro. Socchiuse gli occhi e sospirò.

“Non puoi darti sempre la colpa di tutto” gli sussurrò.

Vetrunks scrollò le spalle, facendo ondeggiare i capelli a fiamma color glicine.

“Sono il più grande delle nuove leve. Credo che sia mio dovere cercare di occuparmi di tutto.

Peccato che non ci riesca mai” ribatté.

May pensò: < Se continui a caricarti tutto sulle spalle, finirai schiacciato >.

“"Sei più coraggioso di quanto credi, più forte di quanto sembri e più intelligente di quanto pensi” lo rassicurò.

Vetrunks le sorrise.

***

Dalyla guardava fuori dal finestrino, con la testa appoggiata sulla mano, tenendo gli occhi socchiusi.

“Papà, perché la gente non può sapere di noi saiyan?” domandò.

Goten, seduto al suo fianco, guidava fissando la strada con espressione truce.

“Perché ci darebbero la caccia” rispose.

Dalyla chiese: “Come fanno con gli zombie nei film?”.

“Esatto. Con l’aggravante che noi discendiamo anche da una razza di alieni invasori. Avrebbero paura di noi.

C’è stato un momento, quando tuo fratello Goshin era piccolo, che i terrestri ci avevano scoperto. Hanno invaso le nostre case, hanno cercato di spazzarci via, siamo dovuti scappare.

Ci siamo fatti dimenticare con le sfere” raccontò Goten.

***

Eljish soffiò sulla piuma, guardandola volare sopra di sé, e ridacchiò, cercando di prenderla con una mano.

Le orecchie da felino appiattite sulla testa, mentre la sua coda si muoveva sinuosa, strisciando sul pavimento. La ragazza gatto era seduta per terra, il viso roseo contorniato dai capelli azzurri, in contrasto con la sua peluria rosa.

Le sue iridi verde smeraldo, dalle pupille ferine, brillavano ai movimenti della piuma. Miagolò insoddisfatta, vedendo che le era sfuggita e volava verso la finestra.

Sprout l’afferrò al volo e, mettendosi in ginocchio davanti a lei, gliela porse.

Eljish gli sorrise.

“Sempre il migliore” soffiò. Si piegò in avanti. “Anche se adesso ti vesti meglio rispetto ad allora”.

“Tu sei sempre stupenda, invece. Come la prima volta che ti ho incontrato” rispose il figlio di Radish.

_La ragazza gatto schioccò le dita danzando sul posto, piegando di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare le orecchie felini. Girò su se stessa, dimenando il bacino e scivolò di lato col piede._

_Sprout la fissava intensamente, con gli occhi socchiusi._

_< Non ho mai visto una come lei. Non è di queste parti, non fa parte neanche delle razze mezzosangue._

_Chissà se è nati agl’inferi come me. Chissà cosa la porta qui > pensò. Era seduto ad un tavolinetto e sorseggiava un drink, leccandosi le labbra. Il sapore dolciastro del liquore si mischiava a quello zuccherino della frutta._

_La ragazza saltò, facendo un verso simile a delle fusa. Aprì e chiuse le dita, lo guardò sorridendogli, mostrando i canini aguzzi. Il vestito che indossava lasciava intravedere una porzione generosa del suo seno, la sua pancia era scoperta all’altezza dell’ombelico._

_Sprout ticchettò il piede sul pavimento, seguendo la musica. Muoveva la testa per riuscire a non distogliere lo sguardo dall’oggetto del suo desiderio nonostante le persone che gli passavano davanti, ballando a loro volta._

_La musica della discoteca risuonava chiassosa nelle sue orecchie. Ad ogni movimento del suo capo faceva ondeggiare i lunghi capelli mori dalle ciocche larghe quattro dita._

_La stoffa strappata legata intorno alla sua vita ricordava un gonnellino._


	8. Cap.8

Cap.8

< Finalmente siamo tornati a parlarci. Mi era mancata parecchio > pensò Gorin, facendo una smorfia.

“La gente non fa altro che riempirsi la bocca con la parola eroe. Peccato che poi l’associ a Mr. Satan. Uno che si fa pagare per essere un buffone, promettendo grazia e salvezza” borbottò.

May annuì. Era piegata in avanti, un cestino di vimini accanto ai suoi piedi, mentre raccoglieva delle rape.

“La salvezza è gratuita. Non bisogna dover fare qualcosa per meritare di essere aiutati” disse Gorin. Era inginocchiato davanti all’orto, da dove stava estraendo carote e cipolle.

May fece una smorfia.

“Vorrei poter essere d’accordo, ma… Non è così”. Socchiuse gli occhi, le iridi more le si tinsero di verde smeraldo. “Mio padre si è sacrificato così tante volte per il bene di questo mondo. La salvezza di molti che non fanno niente viene ripagata dalla morte degli eroi. La mia famiglia ha sofferto molto per questo” rispose.

Gorin sospirò.

“Anche mio padre una volta ha rischiato di morire. Mamma parla di una tecnica proibita, il Mafuba, che aveva provato a fare” mormorò. “Sarai d’accordo con me che in questo mondo i veri eroi non vengono mai riconosciuti”.

“Sì, sono d’accordo” mormorò May. Si alzò in piedi. “Ultimamente vedo mio padre molto poco. Lui e ‘zio’ Vegeta sono sempre indaffarati. Credo che stiano combattendo una qualche minaccia, cercando di tenere lontani noi che siamo i più giovani”.

Gorin fece una smorfia.

“Quando capiranno che non siamo più dei bambini?” ringhiò.

***

Matt allargò le braccia e gettò indietro la testa, facendo ondeggiare la sua coda alta di capelli rosso scuri. Riaprì gli occhi, le iridi avevano innumerevoli riflessi.

La sua magia si manifestò in una serie di meduse di energia rosa, e grandi balene della medesima sostanza che balzavano dal pavimento e sfioravano il soffitto.

Il giovane si mise a danzare, i muscoli del suo corpo sinuoso si tendevano, scattavano. Si mise a correre sulle punte dei piedi, saltò allargando le gambe e riatterrò in piedi, si avvolse le braccia intorno al corpo e girò su se stesso.

Scoppiò a ridere, il pavimento rimandava la sua immagine, mentre onde rosa creavano l’effetto del mare.

Sfiorò una delle balene accarezzandogli la testa e queste mandarono spruzzi d’acqua rosa dalla testa.

Le finestre si spalancarono, il vento che entrò fece ondeggiare più velocemente le meduse, mentre la luce del sole invadeva l’ambiente, dando vita a una pioggia di riflessi dorati.

Matt fece apparire dei ki-blast, a cui diede una forma circolare ed iniziò a farci il giocoliere. Sulla guancia apparvero due macchioline rosso-rosa.

Faceva passare le sferette sotto la gamba, queste sfioravano il soffitto, passando tra i tentacoli delle meduse, circondate dagli schizzi d’acqua prodotti dagli spruzzi delle balene.

Matt riprendeva le varie sfere con le dita agili, ogni tanto impediva loro di cadere colpendole con le ginocchia. Continuò a danzare, giocandoci.

Le sue iridi erano turbinio di blu, verde, rosso e azzurro.

< La vita è fantastica > pensò il ragazzo.


	9. Cap.9

Cap.9

Goshin era appeso sull’albero a testa in giù, le gambe strette intorno a un grosso ramo.

“N-non lo sai?” domandò Simy, stringendo le mani al petto.

Goshin piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i capelli a cespuglio e corrugò la fronte.

“Urca… Sapere cosa?” domandò.

Simy incassò il capo tra le spalle, arrossendo vistosamente.

“Sedersi in tredici a tavola porta male” spiegò. Strofinò la punta della scarpa nell’erba, sporcandola di terriccio umido. “Questa sera, per la festa di Natale a casa dei tuoi, saremo proprio in tredici”.

Goshin ridacchiò e si lasciò cadere nel vuoto, con una capriola atterrò in piedi. Aveva la testa stretta da una fascia.

“ _Tsk_ , queste sono fesserie. Fortuna, sfortuna, sono cose che un saiyan decide da sé. Non m’interessa il pensiero di un destino o un percorso più grande.

Prenderò a pugni chiunque si metterà sul mio cammino”.

Simy si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore.

“Però…” esalò.

Goshin le posò una mano sulla spalla e si piegò in avanti, posandole un bacio sulla guancia.

“Non ti devi crucciare. Se per te è tanto importante, possiamo invitare qualcun altro.

Inoltre penso che c’inviterà mia nonna e tutti i progetti cambieranno. Alla Capsule corporation gl’invitati sono sempre almeno un centinaio” la rassicurò.

Simy le sorrise.

“Gra-grazie” bisbigliò.

< Io non sono coraggiosa e sicura come lui. All’orfanotrofio queste cose ce le ripetevano sempre e mi sono rimaste impresse. Oggi ho convinto mia madre adottiva ad aspettare che un gatto nero si allontanasse prima di attraversare > pensò.

***

“Mi daresti un passaggio?” domandò Gorin, sollevando la borsa con la tuta che teneva sulle spalle. Stringeva spasmodicamente la cinghia con entrambe le mani.

May lo guardò con una smorfia ed annuì.

“Salta su” disse.

Gorin le sorrise e, fatto il giro, aprì lo sportello della macchina, mettendosi dentro.

May rimise in moto ed il veicolo si alzò da terra, mentre le ruote si ripiegavano e sparivano nella parte inferiore della macchina.

Gorin chiuse gli occhi e appoggiò la testa sulla testiera del sedile. La lunga treccia mora gli ricadeva sulla spalla.

Ammise: “Credevo che non me lo avresti dato questo passaggio”.

“Dove devi andare?” chiese May.

“Alla Capsule” rispose Gorin con tono vago.

“Ti trovi bene con la tua nuova ragazza?” domandò May.

< Sembra parecchio pallido. Pensa di potermi ingannare? Lo conosco troppo bene. Anche se sorride, posso scommettere che è successo qualcosa di grave > si disse.

“ _Mh mh_ ” mugolò Gorin, tenendo gli occhi chiusi.

May sospirò.

“Ti dispiace se ti accompagno?” domandò.

Gorin socchiuse un occhio e si deterse le labbra con la lingua.

“Se me lo avesse chiesto chiunque altro, fosse anche stata mia sorella, avrei detto di no” ammise. Aveva posato la borsa sui suoi piedi. “Però mi farebbe piacere se venissi”.

< Tra noi non c’è più attrazione, o amore, ma… Rimaniamo molto uniti > penso.

“Bene” rispose May, accelerando.

***

Bulma si sfilò gli occhiali e guardò la mappa che Gorin stava spianando davanti a lei.

“Anche se avete cercato per parecchio tempo di nascondercelo, ho scoperto cosa sta affrontando mio padre ed i suoi amici” disse.

May impallidì, vedendo che l’altro posava una fotografia sulla mappa.

“Per tanti anni ho sentito parlare del Fiocco Rosso. Perciò quando ho sentito parlare di robot fuori controllo ho pensato che una loro base fosse stata disturbata ed i robot al suo interno fossero scappati ed impazziti, uscendo da una fase dormiente.

Solo che documentandomi ho visto che questi robot avevano delle caratteristiche strane. Dentro di loro pulsava una strana melma…” spiegò Gorin.

Bulma assottigliò gli occhi.

“Non dubito che ti abbia aiutato mio nipote Vetrunks in queste ricerche” disse.

< Questa è la tipica ricerca metodica che fa lui, utilizzando i termini che io e suo padre Trunks gli abbiamo insegnato.

Inoltre Gorin è da sempre il suo migliore amico > pensò.

Gorin annuì.

“Il punto è che quella è una sostanza mutogena. Un’invenzione che non risale più di una decina di anni fa. Quindi si tratta di un nuovo scienziato” sussurrò.

May s’intromise dicendo: “Non potrebbero essere dei robot fuori controllo più recenti?”.

Bulma sospirò.

“Quello a cui vuole andare a parare è che seguono uno schema. Me ne sono accorta anche io. C’è qualcuno dietro, solo che non riusciamo a capire di chi si tratta” disse.


	10. Cap.10

Cap.10

Vetrunks guardò l’orologio e sbuffò, incrociò le braccia al petto e ticchettò con il piede sul terreno.

Alle sue spalle, davanti ai Monti Paoz, si stagliavano diversi animali preistorici, che vagavano con passo lento.

“Goshin, muoviti! O Gorin non ci aspetterà!” chiamò Vetrunks. Il vento gli scompigliava i capelli a fiamma color glicine.

La porta della casetta a cupola si aprì e ne uscì Goshin. Quest’ultimo ghignò, fissandolo con gli occhi dallo sguardo duro.

“Stavo mettendo a posto il mio regalo per i vent’anni” spiegò. Gettò a terra una capsula e con una nuvola rosata e un pof apparve una moticicletta rosso fiammante.

Vetrunks ghignò.

“Quella la guido io” disse, indicandola.

Goshin si spostò e allargò le braccia, mostrando i palmi delle mani.

“Con molto piacere” disse.

Il telefono nella sua tasca iniziò a suonare.

“Prima rispondi, però” lo invogliò Goshin.

Vetrunks aprì il messaggio e apparve un ologramma che mostrava Gorin. Quest’ultimo era seduto in una macchina volante.

“Mi dispiace ragazzi. Vi aggiornerò su quello che mi ha detto Bulma in un altro momento” disse.

May era al posto di guida, mentre Latys, la gemella di Gorin, era accanto a lui.

Nel posto rimanente c’era Dalyla.

“Voglio farmi scaricare da queste simpatiche donzelle dalle bellezze che mi aspettano”.

La chiamata s’interruppe bruscamente.

“Secondo te quel pervertito è stato ucciso da sua sorella?” chiese Goshin.

“Io penso da tutte quante ‘quelle arpie’ insieme”. Scherzò Vetrunks.

< Certo che è assurdo che ci è stato vietato di volare quando andiamo nei luoghi pubblici > pensò.

Salì in sella alla motocicletta.

“Senti, fratellino… Dove andiamo?” domandò.

“A cercare qualche traccia in piazza” rispose Goshin.

Goshin aveva un sorriso esaltato sul viso, si teneva aggrappato a Vetrunks. Quest’ultimo sfrecciava, fischiettando.

Goshin afferrò al volo una mela da un albero e l’addentò rumorosamente. Riconobbe il motivo che l’altro fischiettava ed iniziò a cantare.

< Mamma morirebbe a sapere che stiamo di nuovo andando senza caschi oltre i limiti di velocità > pensò.

“Secondo me le ragazze in questo momento stanno obbligando Gorin ad accompagnarle nel centro commerciale per punizione. Magari lo incontriamo per caso” disse.

Vetrunks annuì.

“Sai, oggi è venuta una tipa alla Capsule corporation. Si è presentata a mio padre come un’inventrice che voleva proporre un progetto. Lei era abbastanza vecchiotta, però…”.

“Però?” lo incalzò Goshin curioso.

“Con lei c’era la sua assistente. Avrà avuto la mia età e sono riuscito a strapparle il numero” spiegò Vetrunks.

Gli occhi di Goshin brillarono.

“Perché non la inviti ad un appuntamento lì in piazza? Se ti ha dato il numero così in fretta, vuol dire che è interessata, fratellone” propose.

Vetrunks annuì.

“Grande idea” gli rispose.


End file.
